Sexy Back! No!
by kazha KazuhaJOY
Summary: Lee Sungmin seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni, selalu mendapati punggung seksi seorang anak SMA bernama Cho Kyuhyun di depan kursi bisnya, membuat ia menatap terus punggung itu dengan melting. Dapatkah cita-citanya memeluk punggung anak itu tercapai? Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mengetahui hal itu malah sengaja berlaga centil dihadapannya ! KyuMin fic. Yaoi. Evil!Kyu. lil bit pervert!Ming.


**A KyuMin Fanfiction from **

**Kazha KazuhaJOY **

Proudly Present :

"**Sexy Back?! NO !"**

Warning :

**Yaoi, Boyslove || Romance, Drama. Semi Humor (**Failed)** || Queen of Typo(s) lol ***Karena Dikutuk Hae._.v*** || T-M Rated || OOC || Evil! Kyu x Grumpy (**& lil bit pervert**)! Ming**

**Disclaimer : **

KyuMin milik diri mereka masing-masing. As usually This Fic is mine.

all the stories in it purely hatched from my rotting brain, kkk

Cerita ini muncul ketika saat terbayang-bayang terus punggung Sungmin yang seksi *-*, saya hampir mimisan setiap menatap punggung itu apalagi di MV Hero *-*, namun di fic ini saya mengambil Kyu berperan dalam itu.

Sebenarnya fic ini ingin saya publish (di FFn) sebelum Scandal with You, dan juga sebenarnya cerita ini lebih pas jika salah satu pairingnya yeoja, namun akhirnya saya nekad sekarang mempublishnya menjadi Yaoi. Jadi mian kalo disini Ming terkesan OOC banget.

Dan berhubung saya KMS akut nan(?) Fujoshi, jadi ya beginilah jadinya (?)

.

so

**CyberCrime paper Don't allowed! Especially Plagiarizm!**

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

Summary :

Lee Sungmin seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni yang selalu mendapati punggung seksi seorang anak SMA bernama Cho Kyuhyun di depan kursi bisnya, membuat ia menatap terus punggung itu dengan wajah melting, dapatkah cita-citanya memeluk punggung anak itu tercapai? Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mengetahui hal itu malah dengan sengaja berlaga centil dihadapannya !

.

.

Happy Reading & enJOY ^^~

.

.

_Prologue_

.

"YA ! Hyuk Jae ! Kau sudah berjanji untuk berangkat bersama denganku !"

Dengan wajah gusar seorang _namja_ manis dengan badan mungil berteriak-teriak pada ponselnya, sehingga orang-orang yang ada di Halte bis tersebut memandang dengan datar dan aneh, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungmin mahasiswa Jurusan seni Inha University yang selalu berteriak-teriak setiap hari di halte bis itu, seperti menjadi pemandangan biasa yang melengkapi suasana di halte tersebut.

Bisnya datang.

Sungmin dari tadi tak berhenti menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantelnya ia berjalan menaiki bis. Hari ini ia sangat kesal! Bagaimana tidak? Ia berangkat pagi-pagi dari rumahnya hanya untuk menunggu sahabatnya Lee Hyuk Jae alias Eunhyuk untuk menaiki bis bersama, dan hampir setiap pagi pula sahabatnya itu _mangkir_ dari janjinya sehingga membuat Sungmin selalu berangkat sendiri.

Sungmin menggerutu sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi pojok paling belakang, dari pada dia pusing karena Eunhyuk yang berdusta lagi, lebih baik mendengarkan musik. Sungmin segera memasang _headset_ ke telinganya saat bis mulai berjalan.

"Awas saja kau Monyet menyebalkan!" Sungmin masih menggerutu pelan.

Ia memencet tombol di Ipod-nya dengan kesal, padahal seharusnya dirinya masih bisa tertidur dengan pulas di bersama para _Bunny Dolls_. Ckckck.. Rasanya sekarang dia seperti anak _sekolahan_ lagi yang biasa berangkat pagi-pagi. Lihat saja bis ini dipenuhi dengan orang-orang berseragam _High School_.

Sungmin segera mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk membaca _Manhwa_ yang sedari tadi ada dalam tas jinjingnya, lalu ia membukanya dengan girang, ya setidaknya nanti di kampus dia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca _Manhwa_ yang ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu.

_Manhwa_ Goong, itulah yang sekarang ia baca.

Sungmin terkikik sendiri menertawakan sikap konyol Chae Gyoung dan Lee Shin, apalagi saat Chae Gyoung menggoda _namja_ itu ditambah ekspresi dari gambar karakter itu sangat kocak.

"Hmmphh _pabbo-ya_ Chae Gyoung-_ah_! Hahahaha"

Sungmin tak bisa menahan tawanya yang mulai mengeras, dan hal itu membuat seluruh perhatian di dalam Bis tertuju pada _namja_ manis yang tengah terbahak-bahak tanpa mempedulikan tatapan membunuh 'penghuni' bis itu. Oke, mungkin bukan Sungmin yang tak menghiraukan, melainkan karena musik yang dia dengarkan bervolume keras, sehingga Sungmin tak menyadari semua itu.

"Ahhh..Ini Komik lucu sekali. _Johda_!"

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dan tersenyum ceria, rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan sehingga masalah tentang kekesalan terhadap Eunhyuk pun menguap entah kemana. Lalu ia membuka lagi halaman berikutnya, Sungmin berhenti tertawa dan ekspresinya berganti dengan senyum-senyum tak jelas. Di _Manhwa_ itu Chae Gyoung dan Shin, baru selesai memakan ramen dan Chae Gyoung yang mulai merasa aneh, mata-matanya berbinar menatap _pervert_ punggung Shin yang terlihat menggoda, berbunga dan seperti memanggilnya untuk menyentuh punggung itu. gambar Chae Gyong disana sangat kocak sehingga membuat Sungmin tertawa lagi.

Sungmin memegangi perutnya dan berujar pelan disela tawanya. "Ahahaha..Astaga ini konyol, apa punggung seseorang bisa sampai berefek seperti itu? Hahammph!"

Grepp.

Sebuah tangan menutup mulutnya dan mencabut headsetnya.

"Hei, Bisakah kau pelankan tawa kelincimu itu? Kau tahu, itu benar-benar mengganggu, membuat telingaku sakit saja!"

Seorang anak sekolahan yang tepat duduk di depan kursinya, tengah memandangnya dengan jengah, sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya. Tampang anak itu terlihat sangat menyebalkan, Sungmin sontak saja mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan langsung menyingkirkan tangan anak itu dari mulutnya.

Sungmin membenarkan kembali letak _headset_-nya dan menatap garang anak itu.

"Dasar Bocah menyebalkan, tak tahu sopan santun!"

Anak itu menyeringai menyebalkan yang membuat Sungmin ingin sekali menimpuknya "Memangnya kau bukan bocah _eoh_?"

"Yaissh..Apa kau bilang?!"

Anak itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya tanpa berniat membalas perkataan Sungmin. Ia berbalik dan kembali duduk dengan benar.

Sungmin kesal sekali, hei dia itu lebih tua dan anak ini sudah berbuat aneh padanya dan sekarang tanpa apa-apa menghiraukan ucapannya, bukan Sungmin ingin mencari masalah. Tapi tata trama itu harus di junjung tinggi, setidaknya anak bertampang menyebalkan ini membalas perkataannya dengan sopan lalu setelah itu baru berbalik, begitu baru benar! Sungmin sangat tak senang dengan orang yang tidak sopan seperti anak bertampang _evil_ ini, ia berniat menarik bahu anak itu, namun..

Cling..Cling!

'_Omo apa ini.._'

Seketika Sungmin terdiam dengan tangan yang menggantung di udara. Entah ini efek dari _Manhwa_ yang sedang dia baca atau memang halusinasinya mulai tak benar, matanya berbinar-binar menyadari bahwa punggung anak menyebalkan itu sangat keren! Entahlah Sungmin tak tahu, tapi rasanya ia seperti menjadi si Chae Gyoung dalam _Manhwa_ itu. Sungmin menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, Punggung anak itu terlihat begitu menawan juga menggoda dan apa ya.. membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bergerak tak karuan! Sungmin jadi ingin memeluk dan menyentuh pung—

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gung itu!

"_E-eoh_?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dan terkejut mendapati wajah anak itu begitu dekat dengannya, bukankah yang tadi ia memperhatikan punggung anak itu? Kenapa kini jadi berubah? Oke, jangan bilang Sungmin bodoh atau apapun, dia sepertinya tengah di kutuk atau terjebak dengan _manhwa_ yang baru saja dia baca.

Melihat itu, anak itu tertawa pelan menertawakan tampang Sungmin yang seharusnya konyol namun terlihat manis seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan _ice cream_ saat menatapnya. "Kau itu benar-benar orang aneh, bocah!"

"Kyuhyun ayo turun! Nanti kita terlambat!" seseorang yang tengah berdiri di pintu bis meneriaki Kyuhyun—sang anak menyebalkan itu—, saat Kyuhyun masih tertawa melihat Sungmin yang tetap menampilkan ekspresi _innocent but Melting_.

Sekilas Kyuhyun menyeringai dan langsung pergi tanpa bicara apapun, dan jangan lupakan Sungmin kembali fokus menatap punggung yang berkilau-kilau itu, sampai akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sungmin segera menjitak kepalanya dan mengerut tak percaya "Aisshh..Apa yang terjadi denganku?! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku melihat punggung anak itu dengan err mesum?!"

.

.

.

TBC / End/Delete and continue on my wp? kk

If you interested with this fic, let gimme your review *so engrish kk ._.

Jangan pukuli saya jika aneh ,_,

Bye minna ^^/


End file.
